My Blue Heaven
by populette
Summary: Finally back together, Tai just wants Mimi to trust him again. Michi Lemon.


_My Blue Heaven_

-x-

_Two sides twist and collide  
__You're calling off your guards, I'm coming  
__And I'm coming through. I'm coming_

It's a sunny afternoon like many others in late October. The air's colder, the sky's darker and the world seems to lie still before them. Because as ordinary as the day seems, it's everything far from it and then some.

Because she isn't lying alone and more than that, she's lying with _him_, the one person she'd sworn she could never be with again. But somehow, he's staring down at her trying to explain the rules of this godforsaken game he likes to play so much. She isn't really listening; she doesn't care for it, but instead just focuses on his voice. It sounds so incredibly _sexy_ to her own ears that she can barely keep herself from touching him.

He isn't immune to her either, far from it really. Just seeing her makes him want to rip her clothes off and take her against anything. But it has to be different this time.

Why? Because he's in _love_ with the girl beside him and she has no fucking clue.

And he needs her to realize just how much she means to him before he can touch her, before he can make love to her, before he can fuck her.

He knows she has her reasons, why she can't believe her own ears when he utters the words he does but he also wishes she would. Because at least then all the nights he'd spent pining over her wouldn't be laid to waste. And at least then, she would understand everything she had put him through. And maybe it didn't equate to everything he'd put her through, but at least she'd see he's eternally sorry.

That kissing her best friend had been a mistake he'd committed purely on impulse and didn't mean much now. That, maybe at one time, he'd thought the redhead was the love of his life but not anymore. Not now, not ever.

Because everything he needs is lying in his arms and as disgustingly cheesy as it sounds, he can't stop thinking about her.

He thought he'd lost any chance of getting her back, then, thought she was out of his life forever. But once again, she amazed him by forgiving a transgression he was sure had landed him thirty to life in the confines of her heart.

"I honestly don't care about this stuff, Tai." She says honestly, scrunching her nose up at him in obvious distaste. "I only kept listening because you sound so hot." She admits frankly.

He laughs, kissing the tip of her nose. "Yeah?" He asks. "Then what do you care about, Mimi?" He asks playfully.

A wicked gleam in her eye is all he needs to answer his question. A second later, one long leg stretches over the width of his waist. "You, probably." She grins, sitting up to straddle him.

He puts his hands on her hips, his eyes panning the length of her body. Slow and unwavering, his glance is almost too severe, making her almost self-conscious. But not quite. One of his hands leaves her hip bone, traveling ever so slowly, up to the hem of her shirt. His fingers brush against it as they slip inside.

His touch against her skin causes a hot shiver to coarse down her spine. Her skin is like velvet beneath his hand as his thumb trails over her navel.

She doesn't understand why he's taking so damn long. It's not as if they haven't done this before, in fact, it's been much too long since they have. She lowers her mouth to hover over his before whispering, "Fuck me…"

He feels himself harden so completely under her at the words uttered from her mouth. He almost gives in right then too; an inch away from ripping off her clothes and taking her against his mattress so savagely, neither one of them would be able to get up till the next morning. But he doesn't, because he knows she doesn't trust him yet. Doesn't trust him enough with her heart, just enough with her body. And for that, he won't give in until he absolutely has to. Because he won't let her go on like this, if he does, they'll be doomed from the very start.

She finally touches her lips against his and he can't really think straight. His hand, still buried in her shirt, reaches up to her breast. His thumb grazes over her nipple, hearing her gasp against his lips; he does it again, feeling it harder beneath his finger. His other hand reaches behind her head pulling her closer to him, so she's lying right on top of him. "Please…" She breathes against his lips; she wants him so bad she can barely stand it. The need between her legs now an ache, one only he can soothe.

He feels her grind her hips against him and knows he won't be able to hold out for much longer. "Do you love me?" His voice is strained with need, want. He doesn't really think he needs to ask this, since he knows she does. It's her love for him that made her come back.

She pulls her face up just enough to look him in the eye. "Yes, Tai. You know I do." She doesn't think he questions it, in fact, she's sure he doesn't. What she doesn't understand is why he'd be asking?

And now of all times…

"And I love you." He brings his hand from her hair to her face, cupping her cheek. "But you don't believe me, do you?" His gaze is so intense, so incredibly piercing that she knows she can't lie.

Until she does, he won't sleep with her. He won't make love to her. Because what he wants from her is so much more than physical, it's everything. And what he wants to give her is more than just fifteen minutes of pleasure; it's a promise that she's the one for him. So that she'll believe with out a single doubt, that he loves her with everything he is and everything he has.

She's thinking of a thousand ways she can seduce him into sleeping with her with out having to answer his question. "I—

She's cut off mid speech by her phone ringing on the dresser. Instead of devising a plan, she simply gets off of him and heads for his dresser.

He stares at her, completely surprised and utterly confused. "Mimi…" He trails off as she answers the phone. "Come back." He isn't' done with her just yet, he's sure he'll never be done with her. But she's left him a state of desire.

She waives him off with a hand, her ear pressed to the phone.

"Mimi." He whines.

Carefully, she puts a hand over the speaker. "I'm not that horny anymore. So be a dear and bring me some ice cream." She requests, putting the phone back to her ear.

He groans loudly and in frustration, only she would be able to do this to him. "Preferably, chocolate." She says as he walks to the door.

He shakes his head and mutters a few profanities under his breath, but still going to the kitchen to fetch what she'd asked him for. She goes back to her conversation.

Once down the stairs and into the kitchen, he notices his mother and finds his heart pounding. "M-mom." He stutters, red faced and humiliated at the thought of his mother catching the two of them having sex. At the thought of sex with his girlfriend, he tries to hide his erection. Even more embarrassed by the thought of his mother seeing him like _that_.

"Tai." She greets, watering the plant above the sink.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be at work?" He asks, making a show to look at the clock.

She looks up at it too. "Oh no, I am _late_." She puts a hand to her forehead and shakes her head. "Okay, I have to hurry. But there's a casserole in the freezer, make sure you or Kari warm it up for dinner." She instructs quickly. He makes a mental note to order pizza, he doesn't want anyone dying of food poisoning. At least not tonight.

"Wait, where's Kari?" He calls behind her, he's covering all his bases. If him and Mimi do end up getting into it, which is entirely possible since he is only human and she is utterly irresistible, he doesn't want his little sister being in the house.

His mother shoots him a look of annoyance. "At Tk's, they're studying!" She yells before, heading out the door.

He grins to himself, the house alone with Mimi, now that was the basis of all his fantasies.

-

She's still talking on the phone, one long, tanned leg crossed over the other. She's in nothing but that tight t-shirt and tiny shorts. He can barely hold back himself back.

She stares at him, standing in his doorway. "Ice cream?" She mouths.

He'd forgotten all about it. "Fresh out." He gives her crooked smile, the one she says she can't stay mad at.

Sure enough, the conviction is true because she tries to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, Zoe. I'm still here." He cringes at the sound of the blonde's name. He liked Mimi's friend just fine, but the girl could talk about anything and everything for hours on end. And this is one conversation, Tai wants over as soon as possible.

And she's so beautiful, honey glazed locks spread against the back of the chair. Her eyes, normally a brilliant brown, now flecked with something that could only be described as lust.

But she wouldn't give in, no, she's having too much fun watching him squirm. She's make him come to her this time, promise her an end to the means, only then would she hand up the god damn phone.

He's feeling downright helpless, until a thought enters his mind. _Two can play at this game_…

He walks closer to her, kneeling right in front of her. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her give him an inquisitive glance. He brings a hand to rest over her knee, rubbing circles against her smooth skin with his slightly calloused thumb. The gesture alone sends sparks though her body and when his hand travels further up, she has to bite back a moan.

He puts his lips to her kneecap now, following the path his hand had made. A kiss to her knee, then the top of her thigh, inner thigh, where he's met with the fabric of her shorts. Her hand reaches down to touch his hair, he knows this is her way of subconsciously urging him on. She wants this.

He brings her up, standing her in front of him. Carefully, he lifts her hands up, the sounds of Zoe's voice momentarily filling the room. _"Well I told him he should keep his eyes to himself, I mean he's staring at this girl's rack like I'm not even…"_Once her shirt is on the floor, she puts the phone back to her ear.

She isn't wearing a bra and he's met with her naked upper body. Like a blow to the gut, a gasp inadvertently slips from his lips. She's even more beautiful than he remembers and he marvels at his ability to have stayed away for so long. If he thought he was hard before, it's nothing compared to the painful stiffness that is his dick, now.

He pushes her against the cool glass of his window, his lips against her neck with in seconds. "Oh God…" She moans, quickly registering that her blonde friend is still on the other line. "What, oh, no I mean. Oh God, how could he do that?" She gets out as his tongue trails along the side of her neck, down to her collarbone.

"I, I'm here." She knows her voice sounds strained, she's surprised she can talk at all considering that there isn't a single coherent thought in her head.

Enough's enough, he decides, when he puts an arm under her knees, the other under the neck and lifts her off the ground. She muffles a cry of surprise as he drops her onto his bed. "I…I." She doesn't want him to win.

But then he kneels before her again, pulling of her shorts and underwear in one tug. "Spread your legs." He whispers, his breath against her thigh.

"I gotta call you back." She flips shut her phone with out so much as waiting for a response from the blonde.

She does as he asks and the second his mouth makes contact with her skin, it's as if the world's exploded inside her. She feels his tongue against her, inside her and she can't stop her fingers from tangling themselves in his hair. "I thought you said you weren't horny." He grins from between her legs.

"Shut up." She breathes out as his mouth goes back where she likes it.

"Oh, god…yeah. Right, right there." She moans, bucking her hips against his lips. It's not to be crude, it's because of how badly she wants to feel him. How much she wants him. "Oh _Tai_." His name tumbles off her lips as she squeezes her eyes shut.

He'll never let her know this because she'll make fun of him if she finds out, but the second she uttered his name, he came apart in his shorts.

But she won't find out, because her moans reach his ears and with in minutes he's just as hard again. It's crazy, if he stops to think about it, the effect she has on him. The way she could turn him on so completely by winking at him during class, or blowing him a kiss at a game or just walking into the room.

"Oh my god, Tai." He voice brings her back, she clutching his sheets so hard her knuckles are turning white.

She screams his name over and over again as her orgasm hits her, washing over every inch of her body like a tidal wave. Bringing her in and swallowing her whole.

She pulls him up by the fabric of his wife beater, pulling him on top of her and crushing her lips against his. She rips of his wife beater and throws it over his bed. She runs her hands from his chest to his abdomen, then up to shoulders pulling him as close as she could get him. "You're an ass, you know that?" She pants as she tries to get his shorts off.

He helps her in getting them off. "Don't act like you didn't want it." He smirks and it gets her horny all over again. "Don't be a sore loser either." He teases, with kisses to her lips, nose and neck.

"Fuck you." It comes out soft and playful.

He chuckles. "No, actually _I'm_ about to _fuck_ you." And he knows it's true, because he can't help it any longer. He doesn't know how much faith she has in him or if she'll ever be able to trust him again after what he did. He doesn't know if she'll ever fully grasp how much he loves her or what she means to him. But he knows he can't deny her right now, he's so hard for her he's unsure if he's ever going to let her out of bed.

"And again, and again, and again." He's going to make up for the year he lost.

She can't be more excited by the though. "So do it already." She's practically begging. "I wanna feel you inside me so bad, Tai." She's waited so long and she can't wait another second, she needs him, needs to _feel_ him.

She wraps her legs around him, arching her back up towards him. She takes his hand and brings it to touch her. "Feel that?" She asks softly, her voice heavily laden with desire.

He nods.

"That's how wet I am, for _you_." She says for emphasis. "And it's because I love you and I _trust_ you." It's all he needs to hear, all he's been waiting for. To have her, every which way, not just her body but her heart. It had been all or nothing for him, it had paid off.

With one steady push, he enters her. She's soft and warm and so completely familiar. Like he's never meant to be with anyone else but the girl under him.

Her legs squeeze around him. "Again." She says, impatient when he doesn't come back to her. "Harder." She rasps.

He listens to her, his fingers biting into her hips as she meets him, thrust for thrust. Like she's made for him. Her fingernails rake up and down his back as his lips come crashing down on to hers. His tongue is hot and rough against hers as moans into his mouth. "Tai, oh god, Tai…" Her breath hitches, her chest tenses, all of her muscles begin tighten.

Her cries as getting louder now and for the umpteenth time, he silently thanks God his house is empty.

But then, cold fear strikes and harsh reality strikes him like a knife to the heart. "Shit, Mimi." He realizes they weren't protected and tries to pull out of her. But her legs locked around him, stopping him from moving. "I'm not…we're not…" He doesn't want this to be over, he doesn't want leave from inside her. He wants to go a second time and a third and a fourth. But he knows if he relaxes, he won't be able to stop himself. And it would ruin their lives…

"It's okay." Her voice breaks through his morbid thoughts. "We're covered." She reaches up and touches his face, a bead of sweat forming along her brow. "Just let go." She brings his lips back to hers.

Momentary panic over, he begins where they'd left off. He feels her walls tightening around him and knows it won't be long before her next orgasm hits. Her mouth finds it's way to his shoulder, her teeth bite down as she lets out a final scream. "Tai…" She says his name, over and over as all her muscles begin to spasm.

One last thrust, no two and on the third one he can't even hold himself up anymore, his arms are shaking too hard. "Mimi…oh God, Mimi." He pants as he falls into the crook of her neck, breathing hard and fast.

He tries to move off of her, afraid he's crushing her tiny body underneath his, but she holds him against her. For minutes, but what feels like hours, they lay like that—a mess of tangled limbs. Completely amazed and totally enamored. She's not sure how she had gone a year with out what they'd just did and he's shocked he waited as long as he did.

-

He lays beside her now, listening to her steady breathing, her heart beating. All signs that reminded him she's real, not a figment of his imagination, not a hallucination from his fantasies, not a ghost in his dreams.

She touches his arm and kisses his chest. "Why'd you go on the pill?" He assumes it's what she meant when she said she had it "covered" and he wants to know why.

There isn't any disgust in his voice or any judgment, just curiosity and maybe some concern for her well being. He just can't help but wonder, since he always took care of precautions before. He's a little afraid of the answer, a little anxious. He can tell when she's lying and he doesn't want the truth to ruin their moment.

"For you." Her hand encloses over his jaw, her thumb rubbing his cheek. "Because I'm only with you, now. And I wanted you to know it." She continues and he swears his heart soars. "And I wanted to _feel you_ so I would never be able to feel anyone else again." Her words are enough to turn him on all over again.

She laughs when she feels his growing erection against her thigh and again because of how badly she wants him inside again. "You're crazy…" She trails off, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Only for you, Mimi. I'm fucking crazy for you."

_More then anything you wanted to be right.  
Still it's you, you, it's you I can't deny.  
It's you I can't deny._

-x-

**A/N: **That was my first ever legit **lemon**! :O **Milestone**! It's weird that it's a Michi rather than a Mimato, right? Well it was _almost_ a Mimato but once I started writing it, I changed my mind. I saw it as more of a Tai/Mimi one shot than a Matt/Mimi. I _**hope**_ it was good. If you notice, I really only used their names when they were actually talking to each other. I did that on purpose.

This comes from a song called _My Blue Heaven_ by **Taking Back Sunday**.

A huge **thank you** to my beta MimixIshidax who turned this from a grammatical nightmare to a work of art, thanks so much **Chris**!

**Reviews** are much appreciated especially since this is my first foray into the M rated section of FF. Please let me know if I should _never _do it again. Lol.

-Liya.

**P.S**- **Diane,** I hope you liked it girl! I don't know a bigger Michi fan than you!


End file.
